Like I Dreamed It Would Be
by RzPz922
Summary: Less than platonic dreams involving your friends can be hard to handle, especially when you live with them. Just a fluffy TordMatt oneshot involving lots of kissing.
_/I promise the next chapter of my Breakfast Club fic is coming! It'll be the next thing I post, I swear. I just got this idea and wanted to churn it out really quick because I'm TordMatt trash. This takes place a few years back, before Tord left the first time./_

Matt had woken up earlier than usual this morning. He was usually the first one up either way, but this morning he was up so early the sun had hardly even risen yet. That wasn't an issue, he figured. He usually preferred being out of the sun anyway. He sat up in bed and scratched the back of his neck. He stretched and yawned and staggered to his feet, grabbing a t-shirt to pull on and stumbled to the bathroom. He combed his hair absentmindedly, thinking about the night before. He hadn't slept very well, having woken up over and over in the middle of the night and struggling to fall back asleep. When he'd woken up this time he figured it was pointless and that he'd wake up again shortly after anyway, so he might as well get up and do something. And do something he would.

After he finished combing his hair, Matt lumbered out to the kitchen and got started on a pot of coffee. He planned to make some extra this morning so it would be ready for his friends when they got up. Minus Edd, of course. Edd hated coffee. He hummed absentmindedly to himself as he made his breakfast. He was going to eat, then go for an early run. It's not like it's easy to keep up a physique like Matt's, and besides, maybe it'd help him think about some things before having to see his friends. His dreams last night had been... Interesting, to say the least. Let's just say for now they were the reason he didn't sleep super well. He rubbed his eyes and got a bowl from the cupboard, then turned around and almost ran smack into an unexpected shorter figure standing directly behind him.

"Oi, watch yourself buddy." Tord said, stepping back so Matt could steady himself. He smirked. "What're you doing up so early?"

Matt's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. For a minute he was convinced his heart had stopped beating completely.

"T-Tord!" He stammered finally. "I'm just... I didn't really sleep a lot and I.. I was gonna... I dunno, why are you up so early?"

He could feel heat spreading over his face as he stumbled over his words. Tord cocked his head to the side in confusion, but shook it off after a second.

"I was out here all night watching zombie movies. Woke up when I heard the coffeemaker." He said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm making extra so help yourself," Matt stared intently at the floor.

Tord opened up the cupboard and grabbed two mugs, then pulled himself onto the countertop. Matt focused on fixing his own breakfast in a desperate attempt to stop blushing. If there was one person he'd wanted desperately not to see this morning it was Tord, who'd been the subject of most of his dreams last night. Thankfully it hadn't been anything dirty, but he still couldn't imagine looking Tord in the eye.

"Are you feeling okay, friend?" The Norwegian man asked suddenly.

Matt tugged at the collar of his shirt, trying to think of a way to respond. He glanced at the coffee maker, relieved to find it was done.

"Wouldja look at that, the coffee's done!" He yelled, grabbing at it.

"Matt?" Tord jumped down from the countertop and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Something was definitely up; he'd never seen Matt this jumpy before.

A few silent minutes passed. Matt poured coffee into both mugs and passed one back to Tord. He dumped something around a half cup of sugar into his own and stirred creamer in with a shaking hand before shrugging Tord's hand off his shoulder and moving to the other end of the kitchen and taking a seat on the floor. Tord watched him and, after a moment, sat down as well.

"Can I ask you a strange question, Tord?" Matt asked after a minute.

"Sure."

"Well... You know how some people have... Sex dreams? About their friends? And then they can't really look at them the same?" A bright crimson blush spread across Tord's cheeks which he covered by taking a sip of his coffee. He nodded. "Have you ever had a dream like that... Without the sex?"

"What do you mean?" Tord asked into his mug.

"Have you ever dreamt about kissing someone?"

Tord snorted and set down his mug. He smirked, his cheeks still a little red.

"Is that all?" He chuckled. "Of course I've had kissing dreams. They're nothing!"

Matt bit his lip and stared at the floor, the heat under his cheeks growing stronger. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his own face behind his mug. Tord cocked his head and slid across the floor a bit so he was slightly closer to Matt.

"Sorry," Matt said quietly. "It's stupid to be embarrassed, I know. I just... It's hard to look at you the same after... I dunno."

Tord paused. He hadn't known Matt had dreamed about _him._ He felt his heart speed up a tad, a more intense blush covering his cheeks. He smiled to himself a little bit. He edged slightly closer to Matt.

"You... Dreamed about me?" He asked softly. Matt nodded. "Well, was it nice? Compared to others you've kissed?"

"I wouldn't know!" Matt laughed. "I've never kissed anyone else! That's why it was so weird! I don't know if it was even right!"

"Wow." Tord chuckled, leaning against the wall beside Matt. "I'm honestly shocked, with how amazing you look all the time. I can't imagine anyone _not_ constantly wondering how it'd be to kiss you. I've certainly thought about it quite a bit."

Matt froze. He almost felt his heart stop beating again. His breath caught in his throat again. He turned slowly to face Tord, whose face he could now clearly see was as red as his.

"R-really?" He stammered. Tord nodded.

Matt's lips twitched upward into a grin. He should have expected this, of course. He knew he was hot. Tord knew he was hot. Everyone knew he was hot. But no one had ever seemed all that interested in kissing him. He'd dated plenty of people in the past, but every relationship seemed to end before they got into kissing territory. Maybe because he was too obnoxious. He wasn't sure. But now here he was, sitting with one of his best friends, the first person who seemed interested in kissing him. His heartbeat came back and sped up. He hoped he wouldn't ruin this like he always seemed to. Unsure of what to say, he sat quietly, grinning at the floor. Minutes that felt like hours passed until Tord finally spoke.

"You wouldn't want to maybe...?" He wondered. "I mean if you don't I understand, but since you've never... Maybe I could be your first...?"

"I'd love to."

Tord smiled up at Matt and slid closer to him, reaching up towards his face. His fingers brushed gently against Matt's cheek. Matt lifted Tord's chin and leaned down so they were level. Tord wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and pulled himself upwards. He shut his eyes nervously and pressed his lips to Matt's. Immediately Matt felt his heartbeat quicken. His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around Tord's waist, pulling the smaller man closer. They held the kiss for a solid minute before breaking apart to breathe. They pressed their foreheads together and locked eyes. Tord grinned and chuckled softly. Matt was less able to control his laughter, letting it grow in volume until Tord shushed him, worried they'd wake up Tom and Edd. Matt pulled Tord into his lap and back in for another kiss. It wasn't like his dreams had been. It was better. It was better than he could have ever imagined. Though their noses smashed together uncomfortably it was worth it to feel the way their lips locked as though they were meant for each other. As though they were meant to be connected. Matt grinned against Tord's lips and started to laugh again. Tord laughed, too. They tried to hold the kiss but ended up laughing so hard it was impossible. Matt kissed all over Tord's face, making him laugh harder. Tord buried his face in the crook of Matt's neck, trying to stop laughing. They sat together laughing until they couldn't breathe, then in comfortable silence until Tord looked back up at Matt.

"Just like you dreamed it'd be?" He asked, pressing his forehead to Matt's.

"Better."

 _/Well there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed that bit of fluff. Next up: More Breakfast Club. Promise./_


End file.
